


Michael Clifford Spanking Imagine

by castawaybxtch



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Michael, F/M, Naughty, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaybxtch/pseuds/castawaybxtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael Clifford Spanking Imagine

Michael Clifford Spanking Imagine

~Your Pov~

After some thinking, I decided to get off. He wouldn't be back for another hour or so from a recording session with the boys so that's enough time to get off.

Michael for me is known for his ridiculous rules. I love him dearly, but maybe lesser strict rules would be fine. His rules consisted of:

1\. No watching porn 10

2\. No going anywhere without permission 15

3\. No touching yourself 20

4\. No cumming without permission 5

5\. No disobeying Daddy 15

The rules are simple, right? No, not really. Escpecially when you were that rebel sometimes. And those numbers? They are the number of spankings I would get if I broke the rule. The harder to follow rules are the ones with greater number of spankings. He knows I'm a regular masturbate-r. Maybe he's just scared I would die of chronic masturbation or something like that.

I just needed this. That's why I'm gonna break rule 1 and 3, then with a result of rule 4. I would be just fine if he doesn't catch me. But if he does, then 35 spankings then. I walked up to the room we shared and closed the door, remembering to lock it. I took out my laptop and went to one of my favourite porn websites

Fuck yes there was a new video. I set the laptop by my side and while waiting for the video to load, I got comfortable. I sank my head into the pillow and slipped my hand into my sweatpants. Once the video finished loading, I started playing.

It went straight to the people in bed. I hate when there is an intro that takes up at least three-quarter of the video so I knew this would be a video with experienced people in them. He was on top of her, harshly abusing her anus. One hand pinned her hands to her back while the other held onto her waist for more control. He spat at her and she was forced to swallow it. His body was filled with tattoos and damn, was he big. Why wasn't Michael like that? I let out a small whimper as I did figure eights around my clit which needed the most attention, moving down to only drag the wetness up. I let out a low moan, building up of intense pleasure. My eyes fixed on the screen and it suddenly stopped to load. I grunted as I pumped two fingers in and out of me while waiting for the video to load. I watched some more and the way he screwed her on the couch just kinda set me off. A knot started to form in the pit of my stomach. Then the video ended. I grunted and slammed the laptop shut and violently rubbed my clit, getting close to my orgasm. Then last thing I wanted to happen happened. I let out a low groan.

"(Y/N)! I'm home, baby! (Y/N), where are you?" his voice boomed from downstairs.

My legs started to shake. I need to cum before he finds me. I rubbed my clit harder, trying not to over worry over his footsteps nearing the room. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep in the moans that were threatening to spill. The door jiggled and I thanked my lucky stars I locked the door. But fuck, I just remembered he had the key to every room in this house, he does own the house. And also me. The door knob turned and stood a confused Michael. We made eye contact and I gasped. My hand still in my panties, the shut laptop beside me and beads of sweat still trickling down my forehead all seemed too awkward. It was just too obvious of what I was doing.

He fluttered his eyes and tsk'ed three times. "Naughty, naughty kitten. Have you forgotten the rules that Daddy has set, sweetheart?" his voice seemingly sweet but so much tension in each word, the sharp stern tone, as if telling me everything that I knew would happen.

I stuttered, thinking of something to say. I couldn't form a proper sentence. The look on his face so sweet but so devilish. I removed my hand from my underwear, wondering why I didn't cum on time. I would give myself a mental punishment because of that but obviously Michael would take care of that, physically.

"So I'm guessing you broke rule... one, three and.. four?" he said, closing the door behind him. He memorised all the rules that he made, and punished me till they were also jammed into my head.

"N-not four Mic-Daddy," I uttered. I sat up and sat on the edge of the bed, pushing the laptop aside.

"cuz I interrupted you?" he guessed, using the back of his hand to stoke my cheek slowly, sending shivers all over my body. I nodded, looking down.

"Use those fucking words, bitch. You can moan at yourself but you're speechless when with me." He spat.

"Y-yes, yo-u inter-rupted." I stuttered.

"such a fucking naughty girl. Daddy work so hard, come home so tired, but see naughty girl breaking Daddy's rules. You know how fucking disappointed that makes Daddy feel?" he scolded, sternness in every word. He yanked on my hair making me look up at him. "I'm gonna give you the worst punishment you could ever think of."

Fuck. He pulled me to him and pushed me down over his lap. He pulled down my panties and pants down at the same time with a harsh tug.

"30 bare, count them slut." He growled.

*slap* "O-One" I stuttered. I gasped at the sudden sting and arched my back, only to be slapped again. "Two," I cried. Each slap was harder and more painful than the last. At the end, I was hiccupping in between sobs. Some blood was dripping from some slaps. Michael sat me on his lap but being careful with the irritated flesh on my ass.

"Shh, baby it's alright, you're alright." Michael cooed, laying my head on his shoulder.

I felt him reach out to get something. Then I felt his hand on my ass again, but this time a cooling feeling on the skin there. I whined, tears pouring down my face. he shushed me that it would be alright as he rubbed the lotion on my ass.

"Next time, don't disobey Daddy, alright?" he asked politely, cupping my face with his hand. I nodded my head and mewled a yes.

"Now, Daddy wants to bathe." He said.

"Can I join," I mumbled.

Michael chuckled as he nodded.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
